Lawl Central
Lawl Central is the titular Headquarters for the cast of Lawl Liquid Crystal and a location in Take the Good with the Bad. Story Mode Events In Part One Liquid Crystal Stadium is going about it’s usual tournament schedule, as we see Weegee and the Marionette duke it out, later forming a truce with each other and become acquaintances. The two return to Lawl Central and meet with the Bite Victim, who exclaims that he saw the two on the live feed of the battle in the breakroom. After a while of talking, an earthquake occurs, caused by a large plastic space ship. Out from the ship is a swarm of Board Game characters and Zalgofied Zombies, which invade Lawl Central. The three fight their way through them and back into Lawl Stadium where it is revealed Board James was manning the ship. He attempts to fight the three, loses, and proceeds to retreat into his ship. The Bite Victim attempts to go after him, but fails, as the ship is too fast. He goes back to the stadium, Weegee returning at the same time as him and saying that John Madden and Xander Mobus had evacuated the stadium. They are now tasked to finding them. In Part Two Madden and Xander proceed to find a safe place to hide from the oncoming invasion, getting some help from the Lawl Guard’s Shyguys on the way. During their exploration to find a hiding spot they encounter the D&D Unit, which they ultimately end up defeating. In Part Three Two dimwitted DIE-Units have a stroke of luck when one of them finds a secret enterance to a safe room full of citizens, and promptly turns them into trophies to show off to Board James and ZALGO. Before they can do so, however, they are promptly stopped by General Dice, Who congratulates the two on both finding civilians to take with them and finding Dr. Gaster’s Lab. He phones in a WoodBlokk Unit to bust down the door, though before the WoodBlokk can get a few more knocks in to bust down said door, a Laser comes in and halts its progress, coming from Weegee. In retaliation to Weegee and his group’s abrupt appearance, he phones up a few enemies to help hold off the three. When this is unsuccessful, General Dice orders WoodBlokk to hold them off, which also proves unsuccessful as they are blown back by the explosion caused by the robot’s defeat. Weegee and his group rush into the lab to find the Gamemasters, though instead find Sans, who tells them the Gamemasters were present here trying to find out what is currently transpiring. Before Sans can get more words out, however, they are abruptly stopped by General Dice, now in a small UFO, ordering the location of the Gamemasters. The three defeat him, then later find Gaster, Madden and Xander looking over camera footage of the spaceship outside. Weegee demands an explanation to what’s going on, to which Gaster promptly does so, revealing camera footage of what seems to be Flowey and Board James summoning ZALGO, assuring they are the cause of this whole fiasco. Gaster goes on to explain that some important papers of his were missing this morning, containing notes and coodernates to creatures dubbed “LCBS”, or “Liquid Crystal Beings”. While the reason why they want the LCBS is unclear, Gaster says it’s clear they need to heavily guard them, though the Gamemasters are very limited at the moment to assure they themselves can guard them, which leads into him asking Weegee and his friends if they can guard a few for them. Weegee, Puppet and Bite Victim agree, and are given a watch capable of teleporting them to their first location to guard. Once given instructions on the watch itself and luck given to them by Gaster, the three teleport out of the lab and into the Dusklit Forest. In REDACTED_AREA_1 Flowey is seen in a bare room, the almighty ZALGO standing before him and thanking him for his help in summoning him. He senses someone might be onto them, and tasks him to investigate. When the flower returns, he tasks him to find some documents hidden in a lab inside Lawl Central. Location Layout Part One REDACTED_AREA_1 Characters Playable (Part One) *Weegee *The Marionette *Bite Victim Playable (Part Two) *Xander Mobus/The Announcer *John Madden Playable (Part Three) *Weegee *The Marionette *Bite Victim Playable (REDACTED_AREA_1) *Flowey the Flower Obtainable None. Bosses (Part One) *The Marionette or Weegee (Depending on who you choose.) *Board James Bosses (Part Two) *D&D Unit Bosses (Part Three) *WoodBlokk Unit *General Dice Enemies *DIE-Unit *Green Guy *Zalgo Zombie *Zalgo Blob *Splat Fly *Shy Guys (in REDACTED_AREA_1) *Claype *Splatter *ClotBlot NPCs (Part One) *Xander Mobus/The Announcer *John Madden *MS Paint Guy *Best SpongeBob NPCs (Part Two) *Shy Guys NPCs (Part Three) *Sans *Xander Mobus/The Announcer *John Madden NPCS (REDACTED_AREA_1) *ZALGO *80's Nickelodeon Ball Category:Take the Good with the Bad Category:Story Mode Locations Category:Story